Red Riding Hood
by Annannnn13
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu seekor serigala besar yang siap menerkammu? Membunuhnya kemudian meminum darahnya sebagai bukti ketangguhanmu? Mengulitinya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup? Atau malah mengikuti jejaknya untuk pergi? KrisTao. YifanTao. ChanTao. ABO verse. Rated M for language and bloody scenes. Art by Manuhell on deviantart.
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Red Riding Hood**

 **Chapter:** **prologue/twoshoot**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Huang Xiaoming, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao, ChanTao**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre:** **dark** **fantasy** **mistery** **ABO verse**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by Red Riding Hood produced by Leonardo DiCaprio in 2011.

 **Warning:** **It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. Vulgar words. Blood Scenes. You've been warned. Read on your own.**

 **Prologue**

Sebuah desa terpencil di pinggir hutan berjarak kurang lebih tiga hari perjalanan dengan kuda dari kota. Desa yang sering diterpa musim dingin yang hebat dengan salju yang mencapai setengah betis bila sedang lebat. Tenggorokanmu akan terasa tercekik. Luntang-lantung dalam kemiskinan yang mengukung, melakukan semua hal demi mencari penghidupan.

"Aku mencarimu," desauan berat menghiasi pekatnya malam.

"Ayo kita pergi," suara samar mengusik gendang telinganya.

"Penyihir ini haruslah tetap dibunuh," tangan kejam menyeretnya, mencampakkannya ke tanah dingin seputih kapas.

Bau ini menyeruak tajam.

"Serigala? Kami sudah membunuhnya." Sorakan gembira terdengar memotong pidatonya.

"Ikut aku selagi matahari belum terbit." Ia mengeuk ludah kasar, terengah kencang dengan darah berdesir.

Api. Tanah yang suci. Serigala itu telah tiba.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Mereka melempar senyum lembut kepada satu sama lain.

.

.

 _Coming soon on July 10_ _th_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Find me on twitter: _annannnn  
**

 **Tell me about KTS group on facebook on comment section guys, I really need it.**


	2. Who Are You?

**Title:** **Red Riding Hood**

 **Chapter: 1 / 3**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Huang Xiaoming, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao, ChanTao**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre:** **dark** **fantasy** **mistery** **ABO verse**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by Red Riding Hood produced by Leonardo DiCaprio in 2011.

 **Warning:** **There's a bit of Roman Catholic's traditions.** **It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. Vulgar words. Blood Scenes. You've been warned. Read on your own.**

.

 **Chapter 1 – Who Are You?**

" _It's not Death who separated us, neither does Destiny, it's them. Their pitchforks, their axes, and their fire devalued us together."_

 _._

 _Alternate Universe. Earth SS16619, year 1876._

Yincang de Selin yang berarti Hutan Tersembunyi, sebuah desa terpencil di pinggir hutan berjarak kurang lebih tiga hari perjalanan ditempuh dengan kuda dari kota. Desa tersebut dikeliling hutan dengan pepohon _larch_ yang berduri panjang hingga mencapai satu kaki. Seekor rusa pernah berlari tak tentu arah menghindari lebah yang menusuk telinganya, dan berakhir mati tertancap duri-duri kokoh setebal dua jari orang dewasa di pepohonan hutan dingin itu. Menjadi makanan para penebang kayu yang beruntung tanpa mengeluarkan setetes keringat pun untuk berburu. Kulitnya yang berbulu keemasan dijadikan jaket baru untuk anak seorang penebang kayu, dan tulangnya diasah menjadi penghias rumah.

Inilah desa kami, hangatnya sinar mentari tak sampai melelehkan embun yang membeku di atas daun. Desa yang sering diterpa musim dingin yang hebat dengan salju yang mencapai setengah betis bila sedang lebat. Dingin menggigil sampai ke tulang, memaksa kami menyalakan perapian, tungku, dan api unggun guna mengusir bekunya dari badan. Lapar? Kami tidak akan pernah kelaparan. Selalu ada rusa yang dapat kami buru, ada beruang yang dapat kami robohkan dan menjadi lembaran selimut baru tiap bulannya.

Di sinilah kami, di dunia yang memiliki dua gender utama, pria dan wanita, dengan tiga subgender alpha, beta, dan omega. Alpha memiliki sifat dominan sebagai yang paling ulung, paling jantan dengan kepemimpinan serta ketegasan menguar dari baunya yang setajam besi, dan pepohonan. Menurut buku yang kubaca, mereka mengalami masa _rut_ yang memicu mereka untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan _knot_ dan dapat membuahi omega, sayangnya wanita alpha tidak memiliki hal itu. Sekumpulan alpha di dalam ruangan yang sama dapat berujung baku hantam jika bau mereka saling bersinggungan dan mendominasi, merupakan subgender yang paling berbahaya meski tanpa disulut. Beta sebagai si penengah, yang paling netral dan tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh semua aroma khas masing-masing gender lainnya layaknya alpha dan omega. Mayoritas beta menjadi pemimpin kedua setelah alpha, otak mereka cerdas dalam menyusun siasat, lugas dalam menyampaikan fakta. Yang terakhir adalah omega, para omega merupakan makhluk submisif dengan aroma yang manis dan mengundang, memiliki naluri keibuan yang tinggi serta mampu berproduksi. Otak kami cerdik dan kami ahli dalam hal memanipulasi emosi alpha, meski akan tumpul di saat kami mengalami masa _heat_ yang terjadi dua kali dalam setahun. Di masa itu akan ada banyak pasangan yang melakukan hubungan badan. Baik pria maupun wanita memiliki rahim yang dapat dibuahi. Alpha wanita juga memiliki rahim, dan biasanya mereka menjadi pasangan yang kuat dan berkemampuan tinggi dalam menghadapi permasalahan yang sama dengan alpha pria. Masalahnya alpha wanita juga memiliki ego yang sama dengan alpha pria, dan mereka juga dapat menjadi ancaman bagi seorang omega.

Aku membenci sifat omega yang disetarakan dengan keindahan dan kecantikan. Setiap kali mereka melihatku mereka akan menyangkal, begitu mereka mencium bauku, sebuah senyum remeh terulas di wajah mereka. Aku benci diasosiasikan dengan sifat-sifat buruk dan dipandang sebelah mata. Tubuhku tinggi menjulang melebihi omega bahkan beta dan beberapa alpha di desaku. Badanku jauh lebih berotot daripada omega lainnya karena aku sering melakukan pekerjaan berat membantu ayahku yang agaknya kecewa memiliki dua orang anak lelaki yang semuanya adalah omega. Aku tahu dari tatapan ayahku yang selalu diberikannya pada kami, aku yang tanggap dari umur delapan tahun sudah melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti memanggul dan menguliti hasil buruan, membawa banyak potongan kayu bakar maupun menggali tanah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, dan lagi kulitku yang lebih gelap dari para omega lain makin menyudutkanku, membuatku sangat berbeda dan jauh di bawah kriteria omega yang menjadi idaman. Pendek kata dengan figur alpha sepertiku, aku adalah omega yang gagal.

Berkebalikan dengan kakakku, Luhan. Ia memiliki kulit lembut seputih hamparan salju yang sering kali aku seroki dari tangga depan teras. Rambutnya secerah sinar mentari keemasan, beberapa pedagang dan penduduk kota yang menyambangi tempat kami malah menyebutnya sewarna madu musim panas. Matanya besar dan bulat, jernih dinaungi bulu mata kecoklatannya yang lebat dan panjang. Bibirnya yang mungil seranum buah apel yang kadang bisa aku temukan bergelayut di hutan. Keseluruhan dirinya adalah cantik, secantik patung pualam Bunda Maria yang berdiri di dalam gereja yang seringkali aku sambangi dengan beberapa tangkai bunga _snow drops_ sebelum pergi ke hutan untuk berburu. Luhan adalah perwujudan omega yang sempurna, patuh, indah, membuatku sebagai saudaranya yang lebih kuat dan menyayanginya harus melindunginya.

Tanganku yang perih berhenti menyusuri semak-semak beri liar yang sekarang tampak mengering. Aku mengingat masa kanak-kanakku saat aku masih berusia sembilan tahun, masa ketika semuanya begitu sederhana tanpa ada tatapan menjijikan yang membayangi. Mengendap-endap mengamati seekor kelinci yang masuk ke dalam perangkap yang aku buat bersama seorang anak lelaki lain dengan rambut menandingi cerahnya mentari seperti kakakku dan mata sebiru langit. Anak itu yang mengajariku membuat perangkap, mengajariku membunuh mangsa dan mengulitinya dengan rapi. Mengajari cara menebang kayu dan membuat api unggun kala omega lain menjauhiku yang tampak terlalu menyeramkan di mata mereka. Hanya dia yang mengerti potensi dalam diriku tanpa mendiskriminasi.

Di musim seperti ini tenggorokanmu akan terasa tercekik, kering dan kebas. Luntang-lantung dalam kemiskinan yang mengukung memaksa kami melakukan semua hal demi mencari penghidupan. Termasuk keluargaku, ralat, termasuk aku dan ayahku. Sebenarnya setiap kali aku mengikuti ayahku ke hutan dan membantunya menebang kayu, tersirat pandangan kasihan dan cemas akan masa depanku yang tak mungkin mulus sesuai dengan takdir yang tergaris untukku. Ayahku selalu menyuruhku untuk menebang kayu hanya sampai setengah jalan dan melanjutkan sisanya. Ia selalu menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan ringan seperti membawa pulang tumpukan kecil kayu, membuat api unggun lalu menjerang air panas atau memasak makanan di atasnya hingga membawa binatang hasil buruan yang tidak terlalu besar. Ayah selalu menyuruhku istirahat lebih sering meski aku tidak membutuhkan dan jarang menurutinya sampai nafasku benar-benar tersengal dan bibirku gemeletuk membiru.

Teman-teman ayah sesama penebang kayu adalah kumpulan alpha dan beta yang hangat layaknya keluarga. Mereka tahu aku berbeda tapi mereka tidak berkomentar dan berusaha untuk tidak melimpahkan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat kepadaku. Mereka juga sering memberiku roti maupun beri liar yang mereka petik, bahkan suatu kali ada yang menghadiahiku syal dari bulu rubah kemerahan indah. Mereka sering menepuk kepalaku yang bersurai coklat gelap atau pundakku dan memujiku bahwa aku pintar dan rajin. Hal itu sering terjadi hingga ayah mulai melarangku untuk terlalu dekat dengan mereka semenjak menginjak masa remaja. Agaknya ayah takut jika yang dilakukan para penebang kayu itu bertujuan untuk menandaiku dengan bau alpha mereka. Ayah juga semakin sering menyuruhku memakai jaket tebal dan syal jika ingin ke hutan untuk menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhku yang mulai terbentuk dan meredam bau kayu manis dan buah persik khas milikku yang makin menajam belakangan ini. Ayahku makin khawatir akan perubahanku.

"Aku mencarimu," desauan berat menghiasi pekatnya malam. Sepasang mata biru secerah langit musim panas menatapku lekat-lekat, ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk senyuman simpul yang selalu kurindukan. Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku yang duduk terdiam di dekat api unggun di perbatasan hutan dengan sebuah buku dan pai beri liar yang aku buat sore ini sehabis menguliti rusa besar bertanduk yang berhasil dibunuh Sehun, alpha muda yang menjadi kebanggaan desa kami bersama dengan Chanyeol sang pandai besi, dan Kris sang penjaga. Ya, tepatnya orang yang berada di depanku ini, dengan rompi besi berkilau di balik jubah hitam panjangnya, sebilah pedang panjang terselip di ikat pinggang kulit beruangnya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah _crossbow_.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, menyelipkan pembatas berupa daun cemara kering dan menutup buku yang tengah kubaca. "Untuk apa?" aku menatap sahabat kecilku ini yang menjadikan sebuah batang pohon tua di kananku sebagai kursinya. Ia balas memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Meski kami dekat, sampai sekarang pemuda ini masih sulit untuk kutebak, mungkin karena wajahnya yang terlihat dingin dengan binar senyum yang tak sampai ke matanya ataupun karena iritnya dalam berkata-kata.

"Apa itu pai beri? Taotao, kau memang tahu kesukaanku," ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan tebal ke arah pangkuanku di mana ada beberapa potong pai terbungkus kertas tipis yang sering aku gunakan untuk memicu api unggun. Aku memukul tangannya dengan bukuku.

"Ow!" serunya pelan dan terkekeh. Aku berdecak, melempar sebungkus pai yang masih hangat ke arahnya yang cekatan menangkap. Ia membukanya, menghirup aroma manis yang mewakili kehangatan sebuah rumah yang tak pernah ia dapat sedari kecil. Kris adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang ditemukan delapan tahun lalu terseok dengan _boots_ berlubang, dan mantel bulu serigala yang kekecilan di dekat tebing tengah hutan oleh kelompok penebang kayu ayahku. Mereka menemukan Kris kecil yang berumur sepuluh tahun terdiam dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kental di antara tumpukan tas dan kain yang berserakan hingga mereka melihat ke bawah tebing terjal. Menemukan sebuah kereta kuda dengan seekor kuda yang mati patah kakinya dan sepasang suami istri yang mereka simpulkan sebagai orangtua Kris terbujur kaku berlumuran darah mewarnai putihnya salju. Darren, seorang alpha muda berusia lima belas tahun mengangkatnya sebagai adik. Mungkin Darren tergugah hatinya menemui seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertinya, tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Darren juga orang yang menghadiahiku syal dan selalu mengambil alih pekerjaan yang sekiranya tak sanggup aku selesaikan.

"Tetap nikmat seperti biasanya, pasti buatan Luhan," ujarnya di tengah kunyahannya.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Kalau Luhan memanggang pai, yang ada separuh rumah kami sudah abis dilalap api." Aku meneruskan membaca buku setelah menyodorkan termos berisi teh _peppermint_ dan gelas kepadanya.

Tawa Kris meledak, "Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, salamku untuk kakak cantikmu yang tidak pandai memasak. Dan harusnya kau mengajarinya untuk menjadi istri yang baik." Suara tegukannya akan teh _peppermint_ itu melebur bersama gemeretak api unggun melahap sebilah kayu yang baru aku lemparkan.

"Akan aku sampaikan. Tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengajarinya, kesabaran juga ada batasnya." Aku tak berminat mengangkat wajahku akan halaman yang membahas tentang biologi subgender yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan kecil di samping gereja. Hmm, menurut buku ini kakakku sudah menginjak usia matang seorang omega untuk menghasikan keturunan dan harusnya nalurinya untuk mengatur rumah tangga mulai terpupuk. Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah Luhan berhasil menjahit jubah untuk ayah seperti yang dijanjikannya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya bentuknya? Atau tentang ia yang berlatih memasak sup yang berujung kesialan untukku, harus membersihkan cerobong asap yang menghitam akibat lapisan jelaga dan memotong kayu bakar baru meski tanganku melepuh sehabis mencuci baju menggunakan air sungai yang sedingin es.

Tak ada suara lain yang kudengar selain gemeretak lidah api dan kunyahan Kris. Bagus, paling tidak manusia itu mau menutup mulut akan keadaanku sekarang ini. Keadaan di mana aku terikat dengan Chanyeol dari keluarga Park yang meminangku tadi pagi. Chanyeol, seorang alpha yang mewarisi keahlian ayahnya dalam hal mengubah lempengan besi panas menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Ia datang ketika aku sedang memetik _snow drops_ serta ranting _poeny_ yang akan kurangkai dengan pita coklat transparan untuk Bunda Maria di gereja. Kukira ia datang mengunjungi Luhan karena semua orang di desa ini mencintai dan mengagumi kecantikan kakakku itu. Nyatanya pemuda yang lebih jangkung dariku itu tidak menggubris Luhan dengan jaket putih indahnya yang menghambur ke teras dan malah menghampiriku yang masih sibuk menata rangkaian kecil bunga, tak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang sering kali Luhan deskripsikan terlalu detail di meja makan. "Aku menyukaimu, ayo kita bertunangan." Aku ingat itulah yang ia katakan padaku yang sangat meragukan kewarasan otaknya atau keawasan matanya, berdiri terpaku, heran. Aku menyadari tatapan yang tak kalah heran dari tetangga-tetanggaku yang menyaksikan hal itu, mereka terperangah dan berhenti melakukan apapun kegiatan mereka pagi itu. Semuanya hanya demi menonton Chanyeol yang mendekatiku dengan kalimat yang luar biasa mengejutkan, menggelegar, aku yakin sebelum matahari sampai di puncaknya, semua orang sudah tahu kabar ini. Aku berkedip tidak percaya dan melihat sekilas wajah kakakku yang memerah kesal berikut wajah ayahku yang tengah menenteng kapak menegang. Aku menatap ayahku meminta bantuan, baru saja lidahku yang kelu bergerak untuk menolaknya, ibuku berlari dan mengiyakan. Ya, ibuku menerima lamaran pemuda yang tak aku kenal untuk menjadikanku pasangan hidupnya. Bagus sekali.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, apa kau senang?" rasa syukurku hanya sampai di sini. Kris sukses menampakkan kepribadiannya yang menjengkelkan. Aku menengadah sedikit, memandang mata birunya dengan mataku yang segelap malam, mirip mata iblis kata tetanggaku. Seperti dia pernah bertemu iblis saja, kalau iya berarti iblis itu bodoh karena tidak membunuh alpha brengsek seperti dia.

Ia tetap menatapku tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti membuatku muak. "Menurutmu?" tanyaku tak menyembunyikan kesal. Seperti dia tidak mengerti saja jika aku sangat tidak menyukai topik itu.

Kris tampak termangu dengan termos di tangan. "Aku pikir itu bagus untukmu. Kau memiliki pasangan yang potensial dan dapat menjamin hidupmu." Aku memandanginya setengah tak percaya. Potensial katanya? Menjamin hidupku? Hidup yang seperti apa? Yang dicaci-maki karena berbeda dan memaksaku menjadi penyendiri seperti ini karena mereka semua takut padaku? Yang selalu di bawah bayang-bayang kakakku yang sempurna? Hidup yang bagaimana yang dia maksud?

"Gurauanmu tidak lucu Kris," tukasku pedas. Aku sampai harus menutup bukuku dan berkonsentrasi akan omong kosongnya. Benar-benar tidak lucu.

Kris berdiri dengan wajah serius. "Aku tidak bercanda, Zitao, Chanyeol merupakan alpha yang sempurna untukmu, alpha yang pantas bersanding denganmu. Tidak sepertiku." Dua kata terakhr yang lirih terdengar membuatku membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau melucu lagi?" Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa lemah tertahan. Pemuda di hadapanku menggeleng, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan kini memelukku erat. Bukuku jatuh ke tumpukan salju, bisa-bisa Pastur Suho menceramahiku karena merusaknya.

"Ayo kita pergi," suara samar mengusik gendang telingaku. "Aku mencintaimu, jika kau membenci pertunangan ini, ayo kita pergi sekarang," suara beratnya menelusup, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Baru kali ini aku mencium bau alpha sekuat dan sedekat ini selain ayahku dan pamanku. Bau kayu pinus segar bercampur dengan _peppermint_ pedas yang menggigit. Aku merasakannya melakukan hal yang sama, menghirup bauku yang agaknya memabukkannya karena yang kutahu berikutnya bibirnya sudah menyatu dengan bibirku. Aku tersentak dan memejamkan mata.

Bibirnya terasa seperti peppermint, mungkin ini karena teh yang baru saja diminumnya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat, pinggang yang seramping omega pada umumnya tapi selalu berlapis mantel tebal yang membuat tubuhku menggembung tak berbentuk. Aku berusaha memukulnya tapi sebelah tangannya sudah menangkap kedua tanganku. Kris sialan. Nafasku sesak, Kris menggigit bibirku dan aku pun membuka mulut untuk menjerit, tapi lidahnya sudah melesak ke dalam mulutku. Darahku terasa mendidih, wajahku terasa panas.

"Tao! Tao!" samar aku mendengar suara Kyungsoo, satu-satunya teman omegaku yang selalu perhatian dan bersikap baik padaku. Aku berhasil meninju wajah Kris dan tergesa berdiri. Kyungsoo sudah di hadapanku, mata besarnya terlihat menakutkan, bibirnya menganga. Ugh, pasti ia memergokiku dan Kris berciuman. Lebih tepatnya Kris yang memaksa menciumku di tempat sepi. Pasti aku terlihat sangat murahan di matanya. Apalagi kesialan yang bisa kudapatkan malam ini?

Ujung mataku menangkap pergerakan Kris yang memegangi pipinya. Padahal aku meninjunya sekuat tenaga, tapi pipinya hanya memerah, sebenarnya dia sekuat apa sih? Aku bertanya pada pemuda omega yang msih mengatur nafasnya itu. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Kau kehabisan kayu bakar lagi?" Biasanya Kyungsoo akan meminta bantuanku jika keluarganya kekurangan kayu bakar, ayahnya yang seorang beta paruh baya tidak terlalu kuat untuk memotong kayu bakar di senja yang beku. Dengan senang hati aku membantunya, dan sebagai balasannya, pemuda yang sejengkal lebih pendek dariku itu mengajariku memasak dan menjahit. Aku belajar lebih banyak darinya daripada dari ibuku sendiri yang mengagungkan kecantikannya dan memilih memuja-muji Luhan, anaknya yang paling disayang.

"Luhan," demi mendengar nama kakakku itu rasa cemas menggerogotiku. "Luhan tewas diserang serigala. Sekarang dia ada di ladang, beberapa orang menemukannya saat sedang berpatroli." Kenapa dengannya? Luhan? Kakakku? Tewas? Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke ladang menyeruak ke tengah kerumunan orang yang membawa obor dengan wajah sedih.

Tenggorokanku tercekat, air mata mengambang di pelupukku. Samar terlihat ibuku berlari, memeluk tubuh kakakku dan menangis menggerung. Aku berdiri, dingin merambati tulangku, air mata menyapu pipiku yang kebas. Tak lama semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Note: Don't plagiarize, keep writing. Don't judge, keep moving.**

 **Find me on twitter: _annannnn**

 **Line account: by PM : )**


	3. Misleading Guidance

**Title:** **Red Riding Hood**

 **Chapter:** **2** **/** **5**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Huang Xiaoming, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao, ChanTao**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre:** **dark** **,** **fantasy** **,** **mistery** **,** **ABO verse**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by Red Riding Hood produced by Leonardo DiCaprio in 2011.

 **Warning:** **There's a bit of Roman Catholic's traditions.** **It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. Vulgar words. Blood Scenes. You've been warned. Read on your own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Misleading Guidance?**

" _You shall not misuse the name of the LORD your GOD, for the LORD will not hold anyone guiltless who misuses His name." — Exodus 20:7, Holy Bible_

* * *

Dingin. Rasanya semua terlalu ringan, seperti tak ada kain yang menghalangi hembusan angin dengan kulitku. Tubuhku terasa begitu ringan meski kepalaku terasa dihantam pohon cemara yang kemarin kutebang bersama ayah. Tunggu, apakah itu kemarin? Atau dua hari yang lalu? Sebenarnya ini hari apa? Mataku berat, lengket terpejam, perih menerpa wajahku. Aku tidak merasakan sakit apa pun.

Yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah senyuman Angela, nenekku yang masih terlihat sangat cantik meski sudah menginjak musim semi ke tujuh puluh duanya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat ramah, aku berkedip-kedip berusaha meraih kesadaranku. Sebuah wajah lain menggantikan wajah nenekku, wajah pias dengan bibir memerah yang diwarisinya pada Luhan dan rambut pirang terangnya sewarna _cosmos_ di musim panas.

"Henry, apakah Tao sudah bangun?" Suara berat ayah memanggil ibuku membuatku memalingkan muka ke arah ambang pintu di mana ia berdiri menggunakan jaket tebal dari beludru hitam yang terlihat mewah. Sangat jarang aku melihatnya berpenampilan serapi itu, aku mengernyitkan dahi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah aku lewatkan. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya berkilat rapi, di tangannya terdapat sebuah alkitab dan rosario menggantung di lehernya. Apakah ayahku ingin ke gereja? Tapi ini bukan hari Minggu, dan ia hanya akan menyempatkan diri ke gereja di hari Minggu pagi bersamaku—terkadang Luhan dan ibuku akan ikut, tapi seringkali mereka di rumah entah melakukan apa karena sehabis dari gereja pasti aku langsung mengambil peralatan dan ikut ayah untuk pergi ke hutan.

Aku berusaha membuka mulutku yang terasa kering, kubasahi bibirku dengan ludah. Ibuku menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang memancarkan kecemasan dan kepedihan. Cemas? Aku baru ingat ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menampakkan ekspresi itu kepadaku, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia mengangsurkan segelas susu _brandy_ kepadaku. Padahal aku tidaklah sakit, aku merasa sehat seperti biasanya tapi ia memaksaku minum sampai gelas dari kayu itu kosong. Aku pun menurutinya yang membantuku menyeka wajah dan tubuhku dengan sabun batang _lavender_ dan membasuhku, kemudian memakai baju yang ia pilihkan. Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai baju sebagus ini tanpa harus melapisinya dengan jaket-jaket tebal pemberian ayahku, rasanya ringan sekali dan langkahku menjadi lebih cepat. Aku memandang pantulan wajahku di cermin dan mendesah. Hitam, semuanya hitam. Baju dan celana panjang yang kukenakan berwarna hitam, jubah beludruku yang diberikan nenek pada musim semi kelima belasku juga hitam. Bahkan ibu pun memakai pakaian serba hitam, warna yang tidak pernah disukainya. Aku mengerjap memperhatikan ibuku merapikan rambutku, aku mengingatnya.

Nafasku tercekat, seperti ada tangan dingin pucat mencekik leherku, mencoba membunuhku perlahan tapi pasti. Aku terduduk tersengal di kursi berlapis bulu rusa, menemukan ayah sudah memelukku pundakku dari samping, wajahnya murung, tangan besarnya yang hangat memberikan sedikit kedamaian yang tenang. "Ayah, Luhan- _ge_ , dia…" aku menengadah menatapnya yang membalasku dengan anggukan pelan.

Pagi itu salju masih menyelimuti tanah meski tak setebal kemarin, nafasku mengepul menjadi asap di udara. Aku tak bisa berhentiku menggumamkan nama Luhan di sela doa misa _requiem_ yang Bapa Suho kumandangkan. Kami berada di dalam gereja dengan jasad Luhan di dalam sebuah peti mati hitam. Seorang pedagang yang dari dulu mengagumi kakakku berniat meminangnya dengan cincin perak yang indah dan mawar putih yang ia bawa jauh-jauh dari dataran rendah yang tak terlalu terpengaruh iklim dingin kami—tak dinyana mawar itu sekarang mengisi peti mati Luhan bersama _poeny_ , _snow drops_ dan lili putih yang menguarkan harum ke penjuru gereja. Wajah alpha muda itu terlihat tak berwarna, bibirnya terkunci sejak ia membantu menghias peti mati kakakku yang dimulai sejak aku masih belum siuman. Aku memandang nanar saat peti mati Luhan ditutup perlahan, wajahnya yang terlalu indah terlihat seperti terlelap. Aku rasa ia masih terlelap, tanpa kusadari aku mendekati peti matinya dan berusaha mengguncangnya bangun, tangan demi tangan menahanku.

"Dia belum mati!" Aku mendengar lengkingan yang ternyata milikku sendiri saat melihat peti itu perlahan ditutup dan diusung keluar. Aku mencoba menyikut seorang bibi tetangga yang memegangi tanganku erat, menendang seorang pria alpha yang berusaha menghalangi dan berlari kencang sebelum jatuh tersungkur menyaksikannya dibawa ke bukit tertinggi untuk dikremasi. Luhan terlalu cantik untuk dijadikan abu menyatu dengan tanah. Aku tidak pernah sudi jika mereka membawanya pergi.

" _Agnus Dei, qui tollis pecata mundi, miserere nobis. Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem_."

Suara kerumunan tak berwajah memenuhi udara. Mereka siapa? Aku tidak bisa mengenali wajah-wajah mereka yang melebur dengan pucatnya langit, semuanya terlihat samar. Semuanya terdengar bagai litani yang menyayat. Menyayat tiap kepingan memoriku dan kakakku yang sampai kini terakumulasi. Baru kemarin aku menyapanya, memanggang pai untuknya, mengajarinya memasak sup yang berakhir menjadi gumpalan aneh menjijikan, membuatkan mantel seputih salju yang dibuat dari sutra terbaik hadiah dari salah satu pengagumnya, mendengarkannya menyanyikan kidung-kidung dari kitab suci. Baru kemarin ia menatap penuh dendam padaku, baru kemarin aku berusaha minta maaf padanya dan berjanji untuk menolak si keparat Chanyeol saat aku pulang dari hutan. Aku membiarkannya mati masih dalam keadaan marah padaku.

"Baru kali ini serigala menyerang manusia," sebuah suara berujar pelan yang aku kenali adalah Xiumin, seorang omega yang baru terikat dengan seorang beta dari desa seberang. Untuk apa dia masih di sini? Karena Chen, sang beta pasangannya menginginkan untuk tinggal di sini, di desa kecil yang kelewat sederhana hanya demi ketenangan batin katanya. Aku kasihan, aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi kedamaian setelah ini.

Aku memandangi sepatu _boots_ -ku yang terikat rapi. "Pasti Luhan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri karena patah hati. Dia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah…" suara lain sayup menyahuti dibarengi tatapan mencela ke arahku. Telingaku panas, aku merasa dipecundangi dan dihina meski ini semua bukan salahku. Dari awal aku tidak pernah kenal manusia itu, dari awal aku tidak pernah memiliki harapan selain membahagiakan keluargaku, membantu ayah menghidupi keluargaku, meringankan pekerjaan ibuku. Aku tidak pernah berharap macam-macam. Jangan menuduhku. Jangan membuat konklusi semacam itu tanpa dasar dan menyebarkannya seperti penyakit dengan mulut kotor kalian.

Aku menguping pada kumpulan alpha dan beta yang berdiskusi. "Bapa Siwon ahli dalam memburu serigala, beliau dapat membantu kita untuk melindungi desa ini," sebuah suara beta memberikan anjuran ditimpali suara-suara lain yang menyampaikan kesanggupan mereka untuk berburu sendiri. Diskusi itu memanas dan berujung debat, membuatku menjauh perlahan dari tempat persembunyianku meski aku sempat mendengar Pastor Suho menyetujui saran sang beta dan akan memohon Bapa Siwon untuk datang secepatnya. Kasihan pastor muda itu, dia selalu menjadi penengah yang mendapat pukulan dari sana-sini, ia memang seorang yang patut dikagumi, begitu sabar dan lembut. Pastor sering tersenyum dan memberkatiku tiap pagi, bahkan ia yang memintaku menyalakan lilin di altar tiap pagi. Individu yang tak pernah menghakimi maupun menggurui, ia tidak akan berucap jika aku tidak bertanya padanya. Sepertinya aku satu-satunya yang sering meminjam buku tanpa pandang jenisnya. Aku hanya suka membaca dan ia menerima kehausanku akan ilmu dengan tangan terbuka.

Tubuhku menghantam dinding kayu basah dengan keras, nyeri merambati punggungku. Di depanku seorang alpha muda pucat menatapku dengan matanya yang membengkak memerah. Aku membeku ketika indra penciumanku menangkap aroma alpha yang begitu kuat, bau besi, garam, sitrus yang aku kenal bercampur dengan bau getah terbakar yang membuatku ingin muntah. Sehun. Tinjunya bersarang tepat di sebelah wajahku menyebabkan retakan pada kayu, dan jantungku terasa ingin melompat. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, meskipun ia terkadang berburu bersama kelompok penebang kayu ayahku, ia meminimalisir interaksi denganku—jika benar-benar tidak perlu, ia tidak akan berbicara sepatah kata pun. Matanya lebih tajam dari mata Kris, tidak kutemukan setitik pun kehangatan saat aku menatapnya. Bisa jadi ia jijik, dan sangat mungkin membenciku sama seperti yang lain, seorang omega yang selalu mengikuti segerombol alpha dan beta—ibuku bilang aku seperti penggoda yang menginginkan alpha lebih dari satu. Ibuku selalu mengatakan aku terlihat menggelikan karena memiliki hubungan dengan beberapa alpha—aku bahkan pernah tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapannya dengan beberapa omega yang lain. Dari mulut ibuku sendiri kudengar ia mencibirku karena menolak identitas sejatiku sebagai omega dan bertingkah layaknya alpha. Pada saat itu aku mempertanyakan tujuan hidupku.

Kudengar geraman menyeramkan dan sebilah belati dingin menyentuh leherku, aku takut untuk bernapas. "Apa kau yang membunuhnya?" bibirku terasa lengket. "Jawab aku, omega," titahnya dengan suara khas alpha berbahaya dan aku berusaha membuka mulutku. Menentang alpha yang memasuki kondisi ini bisa berakibat fatal, tentu saja, belati itu akan dengan mudah merobek leherku.

"Bukan, dia _gege_ -ku, aku menyayanginya." Sesuatu mengalir keluar, aku berusaha meyakinkan diri itu bukan darah.

Mata Sehun menajam, masih mempertahankan posisi belati yang menggores leherku. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak melindunginya? Kau lebih kuat darinya," desisnya sembari terhuyung ke belakang. Aku menarik napas, menekan lukaku kencang untuk menghentikan pendarahan. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya mati?" Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah, berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar, bersandar di palang kayu dan menunduk dalam. Terdengar suara isakan pelan yang membuatku terenyuh. Menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, aku memahaminya sekarang. Pantas saja, maafkan aku karena tak bisa melindungi orang yang kau cintai, Sehun.

~†~†~†~

"Aku ikut," seruku pada ayah dan Kris bersiap menenteng senjata bersama dengan penduduk desa lainnya yang terdiri dari alpha dan beta. Sekumpulan orang memandangku meremehkan, beberapa omega yang mendengarku memandangku curiga. Biar saja, aku tidak peduli kata-kata mereka. Bukan saudara mereka yang dibunuh.

Ayah menatapku lelah, Kris menyipitkan mata berbahaya padaku, dan Sehun yang tadi mengobrol dengan ayahku menatapku nyalang. Wajah mereka semua menyerukan hal yang sama, mereka tak sepikiran denganku. Kris menghampiriku seraya berdecak, ia menggamit lenganku dan menyeretku ke samping jalanan yang agak tersembunyi di balik jajaran lumbung. "Kau jangan macam-macam. Kau itu omega," jelasnya setengah mendesis, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk menyelaraskan dengan wajahku. Aku balas memandangnya tegas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku omega? Aku bukan omega yang lemah. Aku bisa bertarung, aku bisa membunuh serigala itu," jelasku tak mau kalah. Aku sudah sering memburu rusa dengan _crossbow_ maupun kapak meski ayahku seringkali melarang, tapi Darren dan Kris sesekali membantuku. Aku tahu jika leher adalah titik kelemahan mereka, tancapkan panah di sana dan tebas lehernya, mereka akan mati seketika. Bahkan Darren yang sangat ahli berburu memuji kecepatan dan ketepatanku dalam mengincar dan melumpuhkan mangsa.

Kris mengguncang lenganku yang dicengkramnya. "Kau hanya pernah membunuh rusa dan kelinci, tahu apa kau soal membunuh karnivora? Lagipula aku dan paman Zhoumi menginginkanmu hidup." Suaranya seperti desisan ular yang pernah mematukku saat musim panas lima tahun lalu—untungnya Kris jugalah yang membunuh ular itu dan mengeluarkan racunnya dengan cara menghisapnya dari tungkai kakiku, aku sampai demam selama tiga hari. Ayahku, yang namanya disebut Kris, memberikan ramuan yang membuatku terus berkeringat untuk mengeluarkan racun yang tersisa sementara Kris menginap di rumahku, menungguiku di kursi panjang dengan lidah yang mati rasa.

Sesosok alpha lain terlihat di ujung jalan, Kris buru-buru melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanku ke arah gerbang desa. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang masih belum netral dan melihat Chanyeol mendekatiku. Wajahnya membuat tanganku gatal ingin memukulnya. "Aku akan pergi memburu serigala itu. "Apa peduliku? Ia menarik tanganku yang lengah dan memasangkan sebuah gelang perak yang terlihat mahal di pergelanganku. "Aku akan membunuhnya, dan jika aku kembali, menikahlah denganku," pintanya setengah memelas.

Aku menatapnya sengit. "Gara-gara kau seenaknya menyatakan pertunangan denganku, Luhan jadi membenciku. _Gege_ meninggal saat masih marah padaku. Semuanya gara-gara kau dan lamaran bodohmu itu." Mataku memanas dan wajah pemuda di depanku mulai panik. Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku. Aku beringsut mundur berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku di balik tangan—memalukan, aku tidak pernah menangis semudah ini. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi di depan pemuda sialan ini.

Mengerjap, dan sepasang lengan terbalut kemeja wol memelukku erat. Aku berontak. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu menyukaimu. Aku mengagumimu yang selalu terlihat sendu dan indah saat mendekap rangkaian _snow drops_ dan _poeny_ di musim dingin maupun _lavender_ dan _cosmos_ saat musim panas. Kau selalu terlihat tulus tiap kali berdoa di dalam gereja, bertelut di depan patung Bunda Maria atau ketika kau membaca buku dengan serius. Kau berbeda, kau tidak memikirkan citramu di depan yang lain dan tetap giat bekerja meski pekerjaan itu tak sesuai untuk seorang omega. Kau selalu terlihat tegar." Aku menyodok rusuknya dengan sikutku keras-keras.

Aku memandangnya tajam, kucabut pisau pendek yang selalu kusembunyikan di ikat pinggangku, mengacungkannya tanpa ragu. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau menguntitku?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan ancaman meski itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Dia ancaman besar bagiku dan keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu apalagi niatnya jika ia sampai mengetahui rutinitasku sedetail itu. Bisa saja ia mengincar nyawa salah satu anggota keluargaku, tidak ada yang tahu 'kan?

Pemuda itu terdiam memperhatikanku dengan waspada. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan keluargamu. Jika aku berhasil kembali, menikahlah denganku," ia berlutut di hadapanku meski aku tak mengendurkan peganganku pada gagang pisau. "Tao, aku mohon," pintanya lagi membuatku sedikit iba.

"Jangan kembali sebelum berhasil melenyapkan serigala yang membunuh Luhan- _ge_ ," balasku dingin. Menyembunyikan kembali pisauku, aku berjalan tergesa ke arah ayahku dan memeluknya erat kemudian melepas kepergian sekelompok orang yang ingin berburu serigala. Aku takut jika harus kehilangan anggota keluarga lagi. Setelah berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh depa, aku mengikuti mereka perlahan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan kemudian berbelok ke sebuah pondok yang cukup besar, mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Nenek, ini aku Tao." Tak lama nenek yang mengenakan jaket wol coklat tebal membukakan pintu dan aku mengikutinya masuk. "Nenek. Luhan- _ge_ diserang serigala, dan sekarang ayah pergi bersama yang lain untuk memburunya," tangan nenek mendorongku lembut untuk duduk di kursi berlapis wol yang nyaman.

Nenek memberikanku semangkuk sup panas dan sepotong roti yang kuterima dengan gamang. "Makanlah, roti dan sup akan menenangkanmu," titahnya saat ia melihatku mengaduk-ngaduk sup tanpa minat. Dapat kurasakan matanya memandangi sedih sebelum nenek beranjak ke bagian dalam pondok. Aku mulai memakan supku yang masih hangat, rasanya sedikit nyaman. Mataku menangkap sebuah mantel merah yang nenek angsurkan padaku. Aku meletakkan mangkuk supku dan menghampirinya.

"Indah kan? Nenek membuatnya untuk pernikahan Luhan," terangnya dengan wajah yang sendu. Aku balas menatapnya, menelusuri kelembutannya di ujung jemariku, temali di sisi tudung untuk mengencangkannya, pula tusukan benang yang rapi menyatukannya. Jika Luhan masih ada, dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Tanganku berhenti saat nenek menangkapnya, mengamati gelang perak yang melingkar di sana, matanya melebar. "Siapa?" tanyanya bergetar membuat hatiku berdebar kencang.

"Chanyeol…" jawabku lirih menunduk dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Aku yakin nenek berpikiran hal yang sama denganku. Menurut buku, seorang omega dapat menikah secara legal setelah mendapatkan _heat_ pertamanya. Luhan berusia tujuh belas tahun dan telah mendapatkan _heat_ ketiganya, secara fisik tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih siap. Aku belum memasuki musim semi keenambelasku, _heat_ adalah sesuatu yang masih asing untuk tubuhku.

Aku mengaduk sup perlahan kemudian mengiris roti yang baru kuangkat dari pembakaran. Mantel merah dari nenek kusimpan di dalam peti di kaki ranjangku yang terpisah dari ranjang ayah dan ibuku bersama dengan mantelku yang lain. Kusajikan semuanya di meja dan menemukan ibuku menatapku lekat-lekat, tatapan yang penuh perhitungan membuatku kikuk. "Kau tidak boleh ikut ayahmu ke hutan lagi," tukasnya tiba-tiba membuatku mengangkat salah satu alisku.

"Kenapa?" aku tak mau menerima perintahnya mentah-mentah. Ayah sangat membutuhkanku, kami butuh uang lebih untuk membeli perlengkapan baru, membeli sayuran dan bumbu serta bahan untuk membuat pakaian yang sudah menipis—kami membutuhkan setiap tenaga yang bisa dikeluarkan untuk menghasilkan uang, memerasnya sampai habis jika perlu. Larangan ibuku sungguh tidak memungkinkan untuk dilaksanakan di masa sulit begini.

Matanya yang mengingatkanku pada Luhan menyipit berbahaya membuatku terkesiap. "Tubuhmu mengalami perubahan untuk menghadapi _heat_ , aromamu terlalu kuat, kau bisa mengalami hal yang tak diinginkan." Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku merasa tidak ada yang aneh, tubuhku sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya bertambah tinggi sedikit dan berisi, mungkin aku hanya menggemuk.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, lagipula ayah membutuhkanku," aku mulai menyobek roti dan mencelupkannya ke dalam sup. Jika perbincangan ini berlangsung lebih lama, bisa rusak selera makanku.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, yang aku ragukan adalah para alpha itu. Jauhkan dirimu dari yang lain, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol," sergahnya membuatku membeku dan menatap gelang perak di pergelangan kurusku. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otakku.

Aku memandangnya yang sedang makan dengan penuh selidik. "Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Luhan- _ge_? _Gege_ lebih tua dariku, dia bahkan sudah mengalami _heat_ , kenapa bukan dia?" kulontarkan pertanyaan yang mengusik batinku kepadanya yang berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan menyendok sup.

Ibu memberikan tatapan serius. "Karena dia melamarmu, bukan Luhan."

"Tapi haruskah aku menerimanya? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dia selain nama dan profesinya," protesku jengkel.

Ibu mendesis tak kalah jengkelnya, "Kau akan lebih mengenalnya setelah menikah."

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya," sergahku tak mau kalah. Aku tidak mencintai siapa pun, aku tidak butuh orang lain.

Ibu mematahkan sendok kayunya dan menatapku, bukan dengan tatapan marah, tapi tatapan putus asa. Wajahnya yang biasanya cantik dan agak pongah dihiasi ekspresi asing, matanya menerawang. "Tahu apa kau tentang cinta?" aku mematung mendekat suara ibu yang dalam dan menyedihkan. "Kadang pernikahan tak butuh cinta," matanya nyalang.

Aku bersuara pelan yang lebih seperti cicitan, "Ibu… apa kau tidak mencintai ayah?" matanya melebar dan aku menunduk. Kami makan dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

~†~†~†~

Sorak sorai terdengar beriringan dengan lagu yang dimainkan melalui akordion. Suara teriakan kegembiraan terdengar bersahut-sahutan di petang yang masih terang ini membuat kepalaku sedikit pening. Ya, kami merayakan keberhasilan membunuh serigala itu setelah kelompok pemburu pulang dengan kulit berbulu abu-abu yang lebat dan kepala yang ditancapkan ke tombak—mempertontonkannya pada semua penduduk desa. Mereka berhasil meski jatuh seorang korban lain, Kyuhyun dari keluarga Park, ayah Chanyeol. Aku menjauh dan menghampiri pondok kecil di samping gereja tempat alpha itu dibaringkan untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa, aku mengerti penderitaan mereka. Mataku terpaku pada sosok ibuku yang menangisi jasad pria itu, membisikkan entah apa dengan mata yang menyiratkan perasaan yang begitu dalam. Aku merasakan salju menelusup ke balik mantel merahku, membuatku merinding. Sedikit limbung, pandangan kami bertemu, bibir ibu bergerak perlahan dan aku tidak bisa menangkap perkataannya. Tergesa aku melarikan diri sampai sebuah tangan menyambar mantelku, membalikkanku cepat.

Aku menatap ibuku tak percaya. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan diterpa angin, hidung dan mata merah, jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipi seputih saljunya, mantel hitamnya berkibar. Kami berpandangan dalam diam, sepertinya kami sudang saling mencerna apa yang kutemukan. "Ibu, Kyuhyun itu orang yang ibu cintai?" tanyaku lirih dan ia mengangguk, wajahnya benar-benar pucat melebihi biasanya. "Jadi dia adalah ayah Luhan- _ge_?" bisikku gamang. Apalagi kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi? Apalagi kebenaran yang harus kutemukan?

Tangannya menyentuh daguku. "Sekarang aku mencintai ayahmu. Kau anak pintar, kau pasti juga pintar menyimpan rahasia." Ia mengusap rambut lembut. Aku mengangguk lemah, memperhatikan sekelilingku yang dalam euforia kemenangan sedangkan sebagian berkabung atas kepergian seseorang, termasuk ibuku yang kehilangan dua orang yang dicintainya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari.

Sosok Chanyeol terlihat murung, kontras dengan senyum lebar yang biasa terpampang dan Luhan agungkan. Aku menghampirinya, menyampaikan ucapan berduka cita. Ia meraihku, mencium punggung tanganku pelan dengan sebulir air mata mengalir jatuh. Tangannya bergetar, kemejanya masih bernoca darah sementara dagunya membiru, dahinya bengkak dengan tetes darah berkilat. Menggenggamku erat, sayup kutangkap suaranya yang terdengar kasar karena isakan, "Aku membiarkannya mati." Rintihannya tertahan sementara ia melanjutkan, "aku terlalu lemah untuk mencegahnya." Aku membiarkannya ia membasahi punggung tanganku, membasuhnya dengan air mata, menumpahkan kepedihan dan penyelasan yang tiada gunanya. Batinku terguncang hebat. Hari ini aku menyaksikan dua orang alpha menumpahkan air mata akan orang yang mereka cintai. Siapa yang menyangka jika subgender yang paling berkuasa ini memiliki sisi yang tidak banyak ditunjukkan? Kukecup pipinya yang basah, menepuk puncak rambut kecoklatannya lembut dan ia menengadah memandangiku tanpa kata. Tanpa perlu adanya ucapan, dia sudah mengerti.

Langkah-langkah kuda berderap memasuki alun-alun desa, mencipratkan salju bercampur lumpur ke sana-sini. Berjajar mengenakan zirah yang mengkilap bersama tombak-tombak dan pedangnya, pasukan dari kota, pasukan milik Bapa Siwon. Ia terlihat turun dengan gagah mengenakan baju zirah yang terlihat rumit bersama seorang putri kecilnya yang mengikutinya dengan anggun, aku menerka bahwa anaknya adalah beta. Wajahnya sekilas mengingatkanku pada Bapa Suho, mungkin mereka berkerabat? Matanya mengamati wajah penduduk desa kami dengan penuh curiga sekaligus angkuh.

"Aku datang untuk membunuh serigala. Kularikan kudaku tanpa henti demi serigala itu," suaranya berkumandang membuat bisik-bisik terdengar. Memangnya dari mana dia? Mana mungkin dia langsung dari kota, jaraknya begitu jauh, jika ia berkendara tanpa istirahat, kuda-kuda gagah melebihi tinggi pintu gereja itu bisa mati kehabisan tenaga. Aku mengevaluasi kembali wajahnya yang kurang lebih mulai terlihat bengis di mataku. Alpha yang tak kenal ampun.

Seorang alpha yang kukenal sebagai pria yang seringkali memanggilku iblis itu maju dengan seringai menjijikannya. "Serigala? Kami sudah membunuhnya." Sorakan gembira terdengar memotong pidatonya. Bisa kulihat wajah Bapa Siwon tampak sangat tak senang sementara Pastor Suho yang tak jauh darinya terlihat linglung. Mungkin ia menjadi pihak yang serba-salah sekarang ini? Lagi-lagi aku kasihan dengan tanggung jawabnya yang begitu besar, aku memikirkan kembali desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Bapa Suho adalah keturunan bangsawan yang melarikan diri ke biara dan bersumpah dalam kaum imamat—ditahbiskan untuk menunjukkan kedamaian pada orang banyak yang membutuhkan.

Jarinya mengacung menunjuk kepala serigala yang diusung seorang beta dengan bangga. "Itu hanyalah serigala abu-abu biasa. Kalian membunuh serigala yang salah." Aku memperhatikan putrinya beringsut ke seorang pengawal dengan kernyitan di dahiku. "Serigala yang menyerang warga desa kalian adalah _werewolf_ , ia memiliki wujud manusia. Bisa kupastikan jika wujud manusianya masih hidup dan akan muncul. Wujud manusianya dapat berupa siapa saja. Wanita maupun pria," ia menunjuk ke arah penduduk desa, "dia bisa saja seorang alpha, beta, maupun omega," tersentak sedikit saat mata Bapa Siwon melemparkan tatapan tajam. Aku melirik ke arah lain, menangkap wajah Sehun yang memperhatikanku curiga.

"Tapi tanah suci, mereka tak bisa memasukinya. Di purnama merah darah ini, aku akan membunuh serigala itu. Sebaiknya kalian semua masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berlindung, biarkan aku yang menanganinya."

Kudengar suara protes orang-orang yang menyatakan bahwa malam ini mereka masih akan melakukan pesta yang meriah untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka mengenyahkan pemangsa tersebut. Pasukan Bapa Siwon memeriksa tiap sudut rumah kami, meneliti seisi desa, membongkar mencoba mencari jejak wujud manusia yang diklaimnya dapat berubah menjadi serigala karena tadanya bulan purnama merah. Purnama merah itu terjadi setiap tiga belas tahun sekali dan selama itu pulalah Bapa Siwon mencari sosok serigala itu, ingin membalaskan dendam istrinya katanya. Kurasa dia setengah tak waras, wajahnya sangat angkuh, kejam dalam bertindak tutur. Alpha yang bertingkah seakan semua orang hanyalah debu di sepatu.

Agaknya penduduk desa tidak terpengaruh dengan penggeledahan itu, pesta tetap akan digelar. Mereka menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan perayaan sementara aku membantu omega yang lain membakar roti dan domba, mendidihkan keju dan sup sayuran. Aku bekerja dalam diam tak memperdulikan aatau sudi menyahuti obrolan para omega yang lain bagai lebah berdengung. Lay, seorang beta, kakak dari Kyungsoo yang mengalami sedikit gangguan mental kubantu melelehkan keju dan menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadaku, meski matanya tak fokus, ia berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan kami selesai lebih cepat. Tipe orang yang kusukai untuk bekerja sama, lebih efisien.

Sebuah kerikil mengenai punggungku dengan kencang. Aku menoleh, rambut pirang keemasan terlihat dari balik dinding lumbung berjarak kurang lebih lima depa. "Lay- _ge_ , kau kembalilah pada Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi membantu ibuku," jelasku padanya yang mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang baru selesai menaruh mangkuk terakhir pada baki kayu. Perlahan aku melangkah menghampiri sosok yang sangat aku kenali.

Kris tersenyum miring padaku, menarikku masuk ke lumbung. Aku tersentak merasakannya membaringkanku di atas jerami, meraup bibirku dengan kasar. Meronta, aku berusaha melepaskan diri sementara ia semakin menekan pinggangku dan memperdalam ciumannya. Aku memukul-mukul dadanya hingga ia melepas bibirku. "Apa-apaan kau Kris?"

Manik mata biru Kris seakan mengebor ke dalam jiwaku. "Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat menginginkanmu." Aku terkesiap merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di leherku, lidah Kris menjilat belas luka belati dari Sehun. Terengah, tangannya menjamahiku, menelusup ke balik kemeja wolku dengan kurang ajar.

"Kris!" seruku panik. Dia masih sibuk menelusuri leherku dengan lidahnya, bahkan mencoba menggigitku. Aku menggeliat, kucoba menendangnya tapi ia menangkapku, memposisikan kakiku untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Kris membungkamku dengan bibirnya lagi, menggigit bibir bawahku kuat hingga aku mengaduh. Ia berhasil melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Panas, semuanya terasa panas, kucoba mendorong lidahnya dengan lidahku untuk mengeluarkannya tapi ia semakin merangsek masuk. Badanku bergetar, jantungku berpacu saat merasakan usapannya di dadaku, di perutku, di pinggangku, di pinggulku. Tangan Kris menjelajahi tubuhku, membuatku terengah, mengerang sekaligus ketakutan. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dalam posisi seperti ini, Kris di atasku, berusaha menanggalkan pakaianku. Dia mencoba membuatku untuk terlena dengan bibirnya menciumi dadaku yang terbuka. Suara riuh rendah terdengar makin kencang dengan teriakan-teriakan melengking. Aku mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga. Kukancingkan kembali kemejaku, kurapikan mantelku tak memperdulikan Kris yang terhuyung sedikit sebelum berlari keluar menyaksikan kepanikan.

Lolongan serigala lantang mewarnai keriuhan. Seekor serigala hitam dengan ukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari serigala pada umumnya terlihat menyambar seseorang berambut pirang. Ibuku. Aku berlari berusaha menolong ibu tapi seseorang menyeretku ke arah lain, Kyungsoo dengan wajah pias dan mantel yang robek terinjak orang-orang. Omega itu menarikku ke dalam sebuah rumah sementara semua orang berlarian ke dalam gereja dan pasukan yang dibawa Bapa Siwon berusaha menaklukkan makhluk buas tersebut. Kami mengendap-endap menyaksikan seorang pria berhasil merantai serigala itu kemudian beberapa orang lain menahannya selagi Bapa Siwon menarik pedang tajamnya berusaha menebas lehernya.

"Kita harus mencari Lay- _ge_ , dia menghilang," bisik Kyungsoo padaku menghembuskan nafas hangat di leher tempat Kris menciumnya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kami menyelinap turun berusaha menemukan Lay di antara rumah-rumah yang sepi. Berulang kali kami memasuki sebuah rumah dan berdiam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Menyusuri pondok demi pondok, kami berdua gemetar ketakutan akan keberadaan serigala besar di luar sana, meringkuk dalam keremangan temaram cahaya purnama merah dan obor yang apinya berdesir hampir mati ditiup angin dingin.

Napas kami tersengal, kami berjongkok bersembunyi di balik salah satu pondok yang menjual _brandy_ dan bahan masak tanpa ada tanda adanya kehadiran Lay di mana pun. Kaki kami pegal, tangan dan wajah kami kebas diterpa angin malam dan kepingan salju membuatku mengeratkan mantel dan mencoba membulatkan tekad mencari lagi di sisi barat. Gigi kami gemeletuk, bibir Kyungsoo sampai membiru dan tautan tangan kami terasa membeku.

Sebuah geraman membangkitkan bulu kudukku. Kyungsoo menganga, mundur perlahan sedangkan kakiku terpaku berpijak pada tanah basah menyaksikkan sosok hitam serigala besar itu mendekat. Aku tidak bisa mendengar debaran jantungku, aku tidak bisa mendengar rintihan ketakutan Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun. Semuanya terasa hening mencekam.

"Ikut aku." Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar suara serigala itu, suara seorang pria yang dalam. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Aku tak bisa bergerak, matanya menghipnotisku, tubuhku kaku tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," jawabku lirih. Makhluk ini besar sekali, telapaknya sebesar basin yang biasa kugunakan untuk mencuci, kepalanya selebar pintu pondok di ujung sana, giginya tajam, aku bertaruh itu jauh lebih tajam dari belati Sehun. Jika belati itu menggoresku tanpa usaha yang berarti, gigi itu dapat mengoyakku, meremukkan tubuhku dalam sekejap hingga ke putih tulangku, mencabik dagingku untuk makan malamnya.

Serigala itu mengedikkan kepala besarnya, bulu hitam yang terlihat kasar menguarkan baru yang aneh. "Tapi aku mengenalmu sejak dulu, ikutlah denganku." Aku mendengar suaranya lebih menyerupai permohonan, di luar dugaanku yang mengiranya sebagai makhluk tak berhati tak berotak yang ingin membunuhku tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Ayo pergi denganku," pintanya lagi sementara aku tak bisa menggerakkan jemariku. Keringat dingin terasa membasahi kemejaku Apakah ia ingin membawaku ke tempat yang lebih jauh sebelum mengentaskan kepala dari tubuhku? Menikmati darah dan cabikan dagingku di tempat yang lebih menenangkan? Jujur saja, desa ini penuh dengan orang yang menginginkan kepalanya, jadi tempat ini merupakan pilihan terakhir untuk menikmati makan malammu.

Suara ribut para prajurit menyergap mendekat dan serigala itu melompati pagar desa setinggi tak kurang dari tujuh depa dengan mudahnya, menghembuskan angin menerbangkan mantel merahku dan sebagian nyawaku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan jatuh terduduk. Kakiku lemas, kepalaku sakit sekali, jantungku seperti gendering perang yang sampai jelas di gendang telingaku. Bapa Siwon dengan wajah murka datang mengguncang bahuku kasar sementara aku menggeleng pasrah tak menangkap apa yang ia katakan. Yang aku tahu kini aku sudah meringkuk di sisi Kyungsoo di salah satu sudut gereja dengan selimut tebal, mencoba berbagi kehangatan di tengah kecemasan yang menerpa, tanpa Lay.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Note: Don't plagiarize, keep writing. Don't judge, keep moving.**

 **Yes, Exodus is part Old Testament from Holy Bible, that's the first thing that comes to mind, not that album. Mind you. : /**


	4. Announcement

Semua fanfic sudah saya pindah dan lanjutkan di Wattpad 13AnnAnnnn. Jika memang berminat membaca silakan kunjungi Wattpad saya. Terima kasih bayak atas semua dukungan, dan komentarnya.


End file.
